


Music to My Ears

by PrettyShit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A spoonful of fluff helps the angst go down, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, Projecting personal trauma onto fictional characters like it's my job, Slow Burn, Way too many musical metaphors, tags will update as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyShit/pseuds/PrettyShit
Summary: ... He must have been a song, what with how Eren would dance around him...Set in a modern alternative universe in which Armin and Eren struggle with the complications of love.





	Music to My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> "An overture is a piece of music played by an orchestra at the beginning of an opera or play. When an overture begins, the actors take their places and wait for the curtain to rise."

   In an early Oklahoma October, a crow honked, their beak amplifying the alarm as Eren trod on with his classmate through the autumn forest. Though, to Eren, it would be more fitting to say Jean trotted. "Oi," Eren called. "Horseface." Said face scrunched in displeasure at the provoking nickname; the downturn of thin lips only intensifying the length of Jean's head. "Do you ever wish you had a girlfriend?"

   "Do you ever wish you had _manners_ , Jaeger?" Satisfied with his retort, Jean raised his chin proudly. His stride widened, and steps fell lighter against the concrete sidewalk.

   "Is that a 'no'?"

   Jean sighed, "what's it to you?" Eren may have asked a simple question, but he did not often inquire about Jean's desires. There was sure to be a disguised ulterior motive, and it was sure to be harmful to Jean. He'd learned that much from years of brutal assaults on his fragile ego made time and time again.

   "Well?" Eren insisted.

   But, Eren was also the single-most stubborn person Jean had ever met. The brunet would never give up, and Jean was nothing if not honest. "Of course I have," he conceded. "Who _hasn't?_ Life is miserable when spent alone. Especially a student's life. But, I'm an unpopular guy with acne, eczema, and no talents. My only redeeming quality is my honesty, but that's only gotten me a few hundred enemies and the title of 'pervert'. It'd be a waste of my time to chase after such an unrealistic goal- at least, that's what the girls say." Sad as it sounded aloud, Jean wasn't about to make the situation worse by bringing up that he wouldn't be opposed to a boyfriend.

   "But... where is the appeal?" Eren's voice was softer than usual, and Jean's head raised in interest. "Why go through the trouble of dating?"

   "Trouble?" The taller repeated.

   "Yeah," Eren nodded. "Trouble. Y'know, all that romantic bullshit. It's like some kind of abstract art. The hard work of an artist and variants of interpretation... There's forced smiles, awkward physical contact, constant doubt, and anxiety; silent demands, confusion, regret, and internal loathing." It was no mystery that Eren Jaeger disliked romance, but Jean had never heard him speak so fiercely about the subject. "Then it all explodes in your face. All your time and effort wasted; crumbling into nothingness. Nothing but pain, that is."

   "I think," Jean began, "you might be looking at this through some pessimistic lenses..." But, before delving into the cause for such a perspective, Jean caught himself. "More importantly, why are you telling me about it? Shouldn't this be a conversation reserved for your dedicated fellowship?"

   "Hah?"

   "Armin and Mikasa."

   It had been said before that Jean thought the bond between the three differing personalities to be an oddity; particularly, the relationship between the two boys in their group. He described their casual intimacy as "creepy," "clingy," and "gross."

   "Mm, well, that's just the problem." Eren raised his chin, looking to the gentle pink sky embracing cumulous clouds. "I think I'm in love with Armin."

   Jean's steps faltered. One, two, and then none. He couldn't fathom the confession. Not from Eren. In all his decisions, he'd never shown a centimeter of weakness; never given a second of hesitation. But now, Eren Jaeger was cracking his ribs open like a walnut to show Jean- _of all people_ \- his heart. Consequently, Jean blushed as if _he_  were the one his friend had uttered such suspicion for. Eren continued uphill towards their school a few more paces before he, too, came to a stop.  
  
   "I... see," Jean finally mumbled. "You like Armin."

   "I think. I might." Eren turned, hands sheathed in pockets as they clenched and unclenched awkwardly. "So, I can't very well go asking him how to handle my feelings. It would be the same as confessing to him, and then there would be little point in dancing around the outcome. Besides, I haven't decided. And... Well, Mikasa would see right through me."

   ' _Or beat the answer out_ ,' the two thought to themselves.

   "Right."

   Perhaps it was the sudden weakness exposed to him so bravely. Perhaps it was the hope of Mikasa being more accessible while Armin and Eren did whatever couples do. Either way, Jean resolved to hook the pair of opposites together at any cost. Marching to Eren's side, the taller student straightened his spine and raised his shoulders; jaw held firm as his head bounced in a nod.

   "I'll help you out."

   "You will?" Eren's own posture became heavier, revealing to Jean that he'd been tense with discomfort the entire stroll.

   "Not that I can promise it'll do much of anything. I'm no love-doctor, Eren, so don't go making reservations for a wedding just yet." The brunet's copper skin stained pink at the suggestion, though his expression tightened into a glare. "Before anything is done about your little interest, we're going to have to do some investigating."

   "What sort?" Eren inquired.

   "The sort that makes you glare at me, apparently." Having earned a mere indignant scoff, Jean shrugged. "I get it, okay? Romance is scary. Love is terrifying. But, it's not like that little bud of curiosity is going to disappear. Nawh... That thing is going to completely infest you, Eren. All you can do is decide whether that plant will be a weed or a flower. The type will be dependent on how you raise it. So, we're going to be patient. We're going to be _careful_. This week, I want you to focus on your feelings. Study them. Once we can safely say what you're experiencing, we'll be able to handle it properly."

With a silent nod of understanding, Eren accepted the advice.

Jean, having settled that much, began to continue the journey to the school building with a lighter chest and smoothed forehead. Despite the offending aura which normally formed around the two, it seemed that a temporary truce had been arranged. At least for the time being, they were comrades.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of musical composition... Sorry in advance for any errors I make about that art form.
> 
> Also, I would really appreciate feedback of any form! Thank you!


End file.
